The mimikyu chronicles book 1: rise of R
by CreeperReaper2000
Summary: Mimik mimikyu is in trouble. He is troubled by bullies, he finds out that his principal has been kidnapped and because of that his teachers are not fit to teach! With help from his friends, can Mimik save the day from the mysterious R?


The mimikyu chronicles

By creeperReaper2000

Before school

"Time to get ready for school!" These are the words I first hear after I wake up. As I get out of bed, put on my glasses and walk down the stairs I see my mom making Pokémon shaped pancakes for breakfast. (Yum!) Mom gave me a especially large one filled with chocolate chips and topped with whipped cream and strawberries. I felt like a very hungry Pokémon called munchlax devouring that pancake! Speaking of Pokémon I better tell you about me. My Dad likes a baseball team called the Gyradoses and my mom likes to cook pastries at a shop. My name is Mimik Mimikyu and I am a Mimikyu. A species of Pokémon.

.

After I had breakfast I went to my room to get ready for school. After that my friends showed up. Let me introduce them to you. Sarah is a cosmog, so she can use magic to levitate her objects all around. She mostly likes to text to everyone on social media and make movies though. Jeff is a pikachu and my first best friend. We met in preschool when he stopped some scraggys from stealing my glasses and we have been friends ever since. For some reason he has a eye patch over one eye but doesn't like to talk about it. It's a serious subject.

It's my first year at Pokémon middle school and boy, am I excited. So excited I'm literally jumping for joy while writing this! As I wondered what would happen throughout the day, the teacher's helper passed out schedules and a staff chart:

STAFF

Ultra necrozma: history/principal

Charizard: Assistant principal

Salazzle: gym

Eggxecutor: science

Coffagrigus: English

Mimik Mimikyu's schedule

Homeroom: ultra necrozma

Class: Period:

History. 1

Science. 2

Free. 3

Gym. 4

Lunch. None

ELA. 5

Free. 6

End. 7

Ultra necrozma, Principal/ homeroom teacher/ history teacher.

Per: 1

As I went to my period one class I bumped into the school bullies. Their nicknames are Big G, The Haunt and Boss Garry but only Garry's name is known. These guys are the meanest, as they steal lunch money, trap 6th graders in trash cans,(like me.) annoy 7th graders to the brink of insanity and scare the 8th graders. Since I packed a lunch instead of using lunch money, all they did was take the castlicones, a sweet treat that's just like ice cream. Man, things could have gone a lot worse. They could've given me a mega wedgie, a wedgie that sends the victim through the roof of the school! Want to know why I don't just tell the teachers what's going on? Because then the bullies would exact revenge when they get the chance. Trust me, I've seen it happen. (Poor butterfree.) I then heard an announcement saying a fact that ultra necrozma gives out light to the staff making them powered up for teaching. That's nice.

Per 1 History

In history we learned about ultra wormholes, ultra beasts and other worlds. Ultra beasts are a fearsome Pokémon that come from another world. Ultra wormholes bring you to ultra beast worlds and a city where ultra necrozma lives called ultra megalopolis. It is a bustling metropolis that has crystal buildings and mammoth skyscrapers. There's also a theory that there is a reverse world where non Pokémon called humans exist and catch Pokémon to battle them and help catch more Pokémon! It's probably a fake theory but still a scary thought.

Per: 2 science

My class did a science lab about moves Pokémon can do. We learned that TMs can give moves to certain types of Pokémon but if you you're not one of those types you can't learn that move, ever. In the end I was able to learn the move Play rough. I also found a weird watch like thing with a beige crystal inserted in it near my lab station. I decided to keep it. I put it in my pocket for safekeeping. I might research it next period. An announcement just came on saying that there's no homework for anybody today because of it being the first day for the new assistant principal. Apparently, Charizard quit because something big was coming. The new assistant principal is someone in a black cloak. Not even Ultra necrozma knows who is under the cloak. Everyone is excited about no homework. Only Jeff seemed nervous. I asked him about it and he told me to "Remember who to trust and who to not trust." And walked away.

Per 3 free

As it's free period, I decided to research the weird watch thing and beige crystal. What I found out was… nothing. It's not blocked it's just that there's no information on the watch thing. Wait, I found something. The watch is called a Z ring and the crystal is a type of "z crystal" called mimikyium z. It supposedly boosts power into special moves. Wonder who left it here. Says these z rings are from another world, maybe. the reverse world might not be fake, no probably just a coincidence. Hey, as I was researching the z ring the website I was on just got blocked! The reason for it says that the "website is lying." Suddenly a big red "R" flashes across the screen. Then the "R" went away as fast as it appeared. The bell rings but another announcement comes on saying that Principal Ultra Necrozma is missing!

Per: 4 gym

When I get to gym I hear scary words: "Today we're playing dodgeball." I was surprised when Salazzle said that, she hates dodgeball and is allowed to choose the sport we play. When I looked over at her I saw Salazzle looked very tired and kept drinking coffee. It's almost as if she lost the light of her day. Wait, Ultra necrozma has gone missing, so maybe he can't give light anymore because that's what he does as one of his principal duties! No wonder Salazzle is tired! She literally lost her light! Either way, back to dodgeball. Balls were coming from everywhere, even from the floor and ceiling! How is that even possible?! I eventually got hit but I survived for a long time so that's a start.

Per Lunch

After I regrouped with Jeff We found a place to sit. Soon after we settled down, a giant bowl of chocolate pudding was set on the table by Sarah. "Don't eat it just yet!" Sarah warned. "It's hot, and I just want to take a picture of it to share on social media!" Jeff and I rolled our eyes but we let her take the photo. As we all ate I told Jeff about "R" and why Salazzle acted the way she did. He looked at me and I could see he was very pale with fear. Jeff scooted a little closer to me. I heard Sarah using her phone's video recorder. (I later found out that Sarah was recording all of this happening right now but deleted it because of a bad angle.) Want to know why I don't like to talk about my eyepatch and why I am so pale right now?" Jeff whispered to me. "Why?" I asked. "I, I, guess you'll find out eventually so I'm not going to spoil it." Jeff blurted, while running out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was silent for a moment, then the chocolate pudding picture from earlier uploaded to the internet and everyone was buzzing over it.

After school

It's a half day today so when I got home I decided to check out a scrapbook for clues. (For some reason Mom liked to hide clues for where a thing would be in random scrapbooks so why not.) I couldn't find any scrapbooks downstairs. The only place left is upstairs, only the uncharted realm of Mom and Dad's room is up there. Good news: Dad is at the grocery store. Bad news: Mom is sleeping in bed (As the shop is closed.) and is easily able to be awaken. As I tiptoed through the room, I heard Mom shifting in bed. A moment later, I checked all of the drawers of Mom's dresser to no avail. Suddenly I remembered that when I was a kid, Mom and Dad hid stuff for me to find, under a bed. As I crawled underneath the bed I saw a yellow scrapbook near a corner so I nabbed it. But then, disaster struck! Mom woke up and crawled out of bed on the side I was about to exit from! I tried to crawl out the other side but Mom set something up long down on the only other side that's big enough for me to crawl out of! I was trapped! Suddenly, Something lucky happened. Dad came home from the grocery store and turned on the baseball channel. Now you might think that wouldn't have done anything but Mom **hates** baseball! When she heard the baseball game that was on, Mom ran to the attic because it's the only place in the house where she can't hear baseball. After I knew it was safe, I crawled out from under the bed and ran to my room. (Just in case you like to know, the long thing was a foam log.) When I looked in the scrapbook there was only one photo in it. The photo was scribbled out so I couldn't see the photo but the heading was easy to read. All it said was "sister". I was going to question Mom but if it was under her bed then maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about it. And so I didn't. But, I did put the picture right here so I can analyze it:

Per Homeroom

On the way to homeroom, Boss Garry and his cronies stopped me in the hall. I at first thought they were going to take my candy, (Mom packed like, 5 castlicones today and the Haunt was passing a shadow ball from one claw to another menacingly.) but instead they actually warned me about "R" instead! "The disappearance of the principal and all the teacher's energy in not a coincidence." Big G told me. The Haunt told me that " This may sound sappy, but friends give you power." Lastly Boss Garry told me one last thing, "Remember who to trust and who not to trust." After Boss Garry said those words, the bullies teleported away. When I got to homeroom the only other people there were Sarah and Jeff. "Where is everyone else?" I asked them. "At their homes. We sent your Mom an email saying that there was school today." Jeff explained. "We all need to check out the champion's chamber." Sarah said. "Jeff and I have a hunch that whoever kidnapped Ultra Necrozma is in there." "Well, I have always wanted to check the champion's chamber, so let's do it." I answer. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jeff and Sarah both say. Then Sarah gathered some energy and teleported us away.

As we quietly unlocked the padlocked door to the champion's chamber, My friends and I wondered what would face us when the door opened, vampire snakes, evil gods or even an ultimate sandwich? When the door finally opened the worst thing imaginable emerged: stairs. Lots and lots of crystal stairs. As we climbed, it seemed everytime we could see the summit, more stairs were there instead. After this happened like, 8 times I got an idea. The next time we saw the summit, Sarah used teleport on us and herself again and we were teleported to the core of the chamber where the champion waits for challengers on his/her throne. But when we got there instead of seeing the champion on the throne, we saw, ultra wormholes around the core with red and white balls that were sucking up whatever came out. I saw Necrozma there too but he didn't look like a dragon like usual but instead like a prism monster. (I knew it was Necrozma because he has Ultra necrozma's symbol that only Ultra Necrozma can use.) Lastly, there was a female Mimikyu wearing a black baseball cap with a red "R" stitched onto it. I realized this was the same "R" from the block for the website that told me about the z ring and z crystal. "My name is J.J., she said, "And I am your sister." I was flabbergasted but before I could say anything, J.J. started talking again. She told me that when she was 7 she ran away from home to join the circus. "And if you don't believe me about me being your sister, then take a look at this!" She thrust a picture into my hands. It showed my legitimate family tree but with a difference, a photo under Mom and Dad is usually covered by a Tailow but in this one the Tailow is gone and it shows that J.J. is actually Mom and Dad's daughter making her my sister. J.J. also told me that the "R" on everything stands for Team Rocket, an organization that kidnaps Pokémon and forces the Pokémon to help them to take over the world! "That's horrible!" Jeff shrieked, "All Pokémon should be created equal!" "Quiet pikachu, or you will get death by ultra wormhole!" J.J. Snapped. I suddenly realized that Necrozma was slinking away to behind the core since J.J. was distracted. I decided that helping him would be a good idea. Distracting J.J. would probably help. "What's is the point of me being here?" I ask. "Why are you telling me all of this?" J.J. stops fighting with Jeff and responds, "I want you to be on Team Rocket with me."

"Just imagine it," J.J. said. "We could finally be together, I can tell you like knowing you have a sister and that we could be together all the time." She's right. I've always wanted a sister, and now I have the chance to join her side and be with her all the time? It sounds like a great deal to me! Just kidding! "Why should I join a team that kidnaps Pokémon! No way!" J.J. Looked calm but I could sense anger building up inside of her. "Well, J.J. said slyly. "I thought I wouldn't have to do this but, say hello to your old friends, now my new prisoners!" Suddenly two cages fall from the sky onto Sarah and Jeff! As I rushed over to try and free them, giant claws reached out and hoisted the cages high up in the top of the Champion's Chamber. "Hey, what did you do that for! I yelled at J.J. "Easy." she replied. "If you won't willingly join, I'll blackmail you into joining!" "Not happening." I say. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" looked like she was thinking about what I just said but then she said "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" and she lunged at me.

Mimik used Play Rough!

J.J. used Shadow Ball!

Mimik used Shadow Sneak!

J.J. used Psychic!

J.J. Used Wood Hammer!

After the combined attacks of Wood Hammer and Psychic, I felt like I had only one health remaining. I also felt a slash on my arm. When I felt it I realized it was a real SCAR. "Mimik," J.J. said. When she talked she sounded tired. "I have 2 options for you, join team Rocket or die." I knew if I joined, the world would be in great turmoil but if I didn't, I would die. The stakes were high but I soon made up my mind. "I choose, don't join." J.J. looked disappointed. "Well, I thought we could be friends and hang out, but I guess not. Goodbye." As J.J. readied her final attack, I braced for impact.

But there was none.

Here's what happened next.

The bullies and Necrozma had saved my friends and I, and knocked out J.J.! After that happened, Garry and his crew floated over to me. As I straightened my now cracked glasses, They told me what had happened and why they were now helping me: they said that they were going to ignore everything happening but Necrozma persuaded them to helping when he threatened to expel them for bullying kids. So now they are helping me out and are the school janitors when school ends. Suddenly, J.J. came out of nowhere, captured my friends and everyone with a laser and then,

J.J. pushes me into a ultra wormhole. The last things I hear are Jeff's screams of terror and J.J. yelling "Viva la Team Rocket!"

I woke to the sound of an unknown voice saying "A Mimikyu with glasses just fell out that ultra wormhole!" I landed on a sort of moon temple in the cliffs and I was thinking three things: why am I not dead, why can I understand him and IS THAT GUY A HUMAN! When I looked at this boy (he looks like a male.) I saw he was wearing a hat with a weird symbol on it. He had 2 armbands on his arms with things inserted in them. Then I saw, he was carrying a Pokeball. He didn't look like he was on Team Rocket though. "Maybe this is a special Mimikyu that comes from ultra wormholes." The human said. Then I heard something robotic sounding from the human's hat say, "Maybe I can scan it so we can see if that's the truth!" Then the human lifts his hat of letting a red robot looking thing fly out. It emitted a beam at me that makes me feel weird when it touches me. The thing that used to be under the hat now says "This is a Mimikyu, they usually live in the abandoned thrifty megamart. That's all the info I got so I don't know why it came out of an ultra wormhole and why it has glasses on, Dave." The human (presumably named Dave,) then addresses the red thing saying, "Thanks rotom, this Mimikyu is probably rare so let's catch it." Dave seemed to be readying his pokeball but then, "Wait!" I yelled, suddenly I realized Dave and rotom could hear me! "It can talk too?!" Dave, and rotom both say, surprised. I decided to ask them for help. "I come from another world where Pokémon exist but humans don't." Boy, were Dave and rotom shocked! "Can you help get back home?" At first Dave looked unconvinced. But then he and rotom talked a little and Dave had this smug look on his face. "Do you know what Team Rocket is?" He asked me. "Yes," I replied. "They are taking over my world!" Dave seemed happy. "Okay, I will bring you back to your world, but after you get there, you have to do something for me." "You have to help me get rid of Team Rocket." "I think that could be arranged." I said smiling.

After our talk, Dave got a spritz bottle out of a bag he was carrying and after he spritzed me with that stuff, I felt stronger and every wound (except for my scar,) fully healed. Then Dave got out a special looking pokeball and a giant blue bat Pokémon flew out. It was wearing a collar with the name "Luna" on it and was a legendary Pokémon Lunala! (I know this as another Lunala is Sarah's Mom.) Dave then hoisted me upon it, climbed on himself, let rotom under his hat and then Lunala flew of into the night sky. We were nearing an ultra wormhole that just opened and when we flew in, there was a tunnel with other ultra wormholes in it. We flew past different colored wormholes until we found a special golden wormhole. I felt like I should be in there so I signaled Dave to fly us in it. As we flew into it, I felt a warm sensation. Then there was a big flash of light, and we were back in my world.

I was back at the top of the Champion's Chamber and I was staring at a hole in a wall and a helicopter loading cages that held my friends in them. For some reason no one noticed me. Well, not until Dave gave a war cry and sent a pokeball down to the helicopter. When the pokeball opened, a mythical Pokémon, the majestic Mew popped out and unleashed about a million psycho cuts at the helicopter, badly damaging it. I jumped down off Luna, and while J.J. was distracted with Mew destroying the helicopter, I was about to use a simple shadow claw, when I remembered I still had that Z ring and Zcrystal in my pocket. So I took them out, put the Z ring on my wrist and inserted the Mimikyium Zcrystal. I don't know why but for some reason, I knew what to do. I did some precise movements and a beam coming from the Zcrystal hit me and gave me an aura. With that aura, sneaked up to J.J. and released Mimikyium Z on her! We were suddenly in a forest and J.J. was looking for me with and angry expression on her face. (Seems like she sensed me.) I was hiding behind trees waiting to make my move. Then J.J. turned her back on me to crush some flowers and I leaped out of the trees and covered J.J. under my cloak. J.J. tried to escape so she could, "Wipe the smile off my face." But I didn't let her. I punched J.J., I kicked her, I released my most powerful moves on her. After I let her out she had 1 health left. After that, we were transported back to the Champion's Chamber. J.J. then quickly ran inside the badly damaged helicopter and tried to turn it on. Before she could fly away with my friends still in their cages, Mew sent psycho cuts at the cages, opening up the cage doors. When J.J. realized that, She finally started the helicopter and flew out by breaking another hole in the roof of the Champion's Chamber and flying into the night sky. I then realized Dave must've flown into another wormhole with Mew and his friends when I wasn't looking. Before I could fully ponder that thought, Jeff and Sarah rushed at me and hugged me. I suddenly Saw a blinding light coming from Necrozma and before you know it, he was back as Ultra Necrozma. "I congratulate you, Mimik, you saved this world from Team Rocket." But I fear we may be facing only a small portion of it, tough times are ahead." Principal Ultra Necrozma told me. "But eventually, expect a great reward for doing the right thing." I could tell he was pleased with me. I could also tell that J.J. isn't going to give up so easily, next time will probably be way way WAY worse.

But here is some advice I got from Ultra Necrozma when I was still in 5th grade, I was visiting the middle school for the first time and I was worried about my future so Ultra Necrozma told me,

"Don't worry your head off about the future and enjoy the present while it's here. But be at least a little prepared."

The End. 


End file.
